Tricks and Treats
by Emmacakes
Summary: Arthur finds Halloween to be a pointless holiday, but Eames is still into the holiday spirit. He even goes out of his way to bring Arthur home a "treat" and even though Arthur is at first reluctant, he can't help but make use of it. ArthurxEames.


The floors creaked, every sound echoed off of the walls and the desolate halls amplified even the softest of noises. Shutters blew open and shut from the harsh winds outside as rain poured down on the old house, the heavy drops hitting every window, giving a constant pitter-patter that was heard between cracks of thunder. In the distance there was a woman shrieking as if her life were in danger, and out from the shadows appeared the one who had caused such danger – a hideously deformed monstrosity of what _seemed_ to be a human being. The camera panned to the man whose life was now threatened as he tried to escape, only to be trapped by the so-called monster, backing up into a wall as he screamed, shielding himself with shaky hands. It was all so… _typical_.

Arthur curled up on the couch, letting out an unenthused sigh as he reached for the remote, cynically changing the channel. He shook his head at the fact that he had just wasted a great deal of time watching such a ridiculous horror flick. They were all the same to him, but he would mindlessly try giving them a shot anyway, especially at this time of year.

Halloween – a holiday that Arthur had never been too fond of. Not since he was a child, anyway. He believed it to be a children's holiday that outlived its fun after he had reached high school. He enjoyed the fall, but Halloween was a holiday he just didn't care for. Eames, on the other hand, was more of a Halloween enthusiast. He constantly tried to drag Arthur to Halloween parties and events at local clubs, trying to talk him into buying costumes with him, though Arthur never failed to refuse.

He took a sip of his wine that rested on the coffee table before shutting the television off. It had been a peaceful day all to himself, but he couldn't help but miss Eames as he went through the eventless day alone. He picked up the nearly-empty wine glass and walked over to his desk on the opposite side of the room, beginning to organize his files until he heard the sound of the apartment door opening behind him. He turned around to see Eames with a black shopping bag in his hand, a devilish smile playing at his lips at the sight of the point man across the room.

Arthur raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Where have you been all day?"

Eames placed the shopping bag on the coffee table and fell back onto the couch, stretching his arms on the back of it. Letting out a small sigh, he put his feet up on the coffee table beside the mysterious black shopping bag, despite the fact that he knew how much Arthur despised it when he placed his feet there. He nodded a bit. "I was out enjoying the Halloween festivities, love. I don't see why you can't do the same."

Arthur stood from his desk chair and slowly walked over to Eames, his thin bottom lip in a pout. "Festivities?" He repeated. "You mean you went with Cobb to take the kids trick-or-treating after all?" His shoulders slumped forward; he couldn't help but feel offended seeing as Eames had said a few days earlier that he wasn't planning on going.

The forger nodded. He took notice of Arthur's disappointment and tilted his head. "Aw, don't tell me you're upset with me now. Look –"He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of candy – colorful and sticky, but not much else to the point man. "I brought you back some candy."

Crossing his arms, Arthur shook his head. "I don't want candy, Eames." _Candy_. How childish. What was he thinking? "Halloween is for kids."

Stuffing the candy back in his pocket, all but one piece, Eames moved over a bit and rolled his eyes. "But it's still _fun_, darling," he said matter-of-factly, fiddling with the candy wrapper as his large fingers tried to pull open the delicate plastic. He placed the candy on his tongue and pushed it to the side of his mouth, forming a small lump in his cheek. "You don't _have_ to be a child to enjoy it."

A sigh hit his ear and he could see that Arthur was unmoved by his previous words. He patted the space beside him on the couch, sucking on the chewy sugary candy that made his lips smack as he gnawed on it, sticking to his teeth as he chewed. "Well, candy isn't the only goody I brought home for you." He motioned to the shopping bag beside his feet before holding it up with two fingers, gently swinging it from side to side as he leaned back leisurely, one arm finding its way back to the back of the couch.

Arthur could see the excitement hidden behind Eames' usual laid-back façade and sat close beside him. Eames stopped swinging the bag and held it in front of himself, raising his eyebrows with intrigue. "Come on now, see what's inside."

Something was up, though Arthur couldn't place what it could be. He knew Eames and he knew that he had some plan already thought out in that imaginative mind of his.

Somewhat reluctant on doing so, unsure of whether to feel excited or not, Arthur took the bag and peeked inside. The contents being black as well as the bag, it was difficult to make out what was inside, all but a small orange and black tag that stood out against the rest of the item. He reached in and pulled it out, already not liking what he felt, which felt like cheap costume material.

Pulling the bag away with one hand, he uncovered Eames' gift – a women's sexy cat costume, complete with a black cat ears headband. He held up the short black dress that resembled women's lingerie, his eyes drawn to the small pink bow at the bottom of the v-neck cut. He laughed at the amused forger, placing the costume on his lap. "Are you serious right now?" It only took him about a millisecond of examining Eames' expression to realize that he was dead serious.

Eames smirked, already imagining how Arthur would look in the costume, his body heating up with lust. "Of course I'm serious." He nodded toward the costume. "I think it'll look stunning on you."

Unmoved yet again, Arthur shook his head. "There is no way that I'm wearing this, even for you."

Eames could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. Time to initiate plan B. His smirk grew as he leaned in toward the slightly insulted point man and placed a hand on the back of his head, his fingers running through his dark hair. His lips gently pressed against Arthur's, breaking away slightly from tender entrancing kisses, sucking on Arthur's lower lip before pulling away. He moved lower to Arthur's neck, earning himself a soft unintentional moan from the point man as his head rolled to the side, giving Eames more room. He sighed, his warm breath making Arthur tense from the chill that ran down his spine. "Come on, Arthur. Just for tonight. Please~" he purred near Arthur's ear as Arthur sighed in a half-hearted agreement.

"Fine, I'll wear it." He pushed Eames away to meet his bright lust-filled eyes.

Eames extended his arm outward, motioning for Arthur to leave. "Well go on then. I'll be waiting~"

Arthur sighed with annoyance, but felt that he should've known that Eames would pull something like this. He went into the master bathroom connected to their bedroom and heard Eames enter the bedroom not long after he had shut the bathroom door. There was no way out of this.

He held up the costume again, holding it in front of himself, and then looked at himself in the mirror. He went back and forth, looking at the costume and then himself over and over. The more he thought about it, the more he felt comfortable with the idea. He figured that he might as well enjoy the rest of the ridiculous holiday, wanting to please Eames enough for him to enjoy what was left of the holiday as well. Eames obviously really wanted to share the rest of it with him and he couldn't find it within himself to whole-heartedly deny his request.

He removed his clothes and stepped into the dress, carefully trying not to rip anything, and placed the cat ear headband on his head, positioning it just right. He took notice of something he hadn't before – there was also a black collar that was pinned to the dress. After he put it on, he looked at himself in the mirror again, furrowing his brows as he analyzed himself before doing a quick turnaround. He felt ridiculous, but he had to say that he looked better than he thought he would.

He cracked the door open, peeking his head out to see Eames laying back on the bed; shoes kicked off at the bottom of it with his head resting on his arms. He sat up at the sound of the door opening and smirked devilishly as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Come on then. Show me how you look."

Arthur stepped out of the bathroom, flicking the light off with a fluid motion as he stepped out of the doorway. Playing along with the game he knew Eames was going to initiate, he put his hands on his hips and cocked a hip to the side. "So… what do you think?" he said hesitantly, eagerly waiting for Eames' reply. His forehead became an array of horizontal lines from raised brows, lowering his head a bit as he longed for approval from the forger. He instinctively held his breath as he waited, the anticipation of hearing his thoughts seeming to clench around his chest, making him completely still and silent.

Eames moved closer toward the edge of the bed with a crude smile growing wider with every passing second, taking in every inch of Arthur's small form in the costume. The way it clung to his mostly-exposed body; the way that the bottom of the dress was barely past his ass; the black cat ears placed at the very top of his slightly ruffled dark brown hair. The vulnerability in his eyes made Eames want to lunge toward him. He twirled his finger in front of himself. "Spin around for me, love."

Arthur did as Eames wanted, spinning around for him and shamefully exposed the unzipped back of the costume. He looked back at Eames, about to explain but Eames cut him off as he knew exactly why it was left unzipped. "Looks like that broad back of yours won't allow that zipper to stay up, huh? Guess I should've gotten a size larger." He tilted his head, his tongue making a small click as he pouted sympathetically. "Well, that's alright. I think it looks lovely this way."

Still feeling an underlying feeling of ridiculousness, Arthur walked closer to Eames. "I can't help but feel like a complete idiot right now, you know," Arthur said softly, taking in Eames' now pleased expression.

The forger put his hands on the point man's hips, looking up at him with suggestive eyes. "Don't worry, darling. You're a stunning kitty~"

He moved a hand downward, onto Arthur's thigh, resting it there for a few moments before slowly moving it upward until it rested on his hip underneath his briefs, loving the easy access to Arthur's underwear. He teasingly wiggled his fingers, stretching the fabric slightly; the feeling of Arthur's smooth skin made his own tingle with excitement. "So much easier this way, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically as he slowly ran his hand back down Arthur's thigh.

Arthur sat on the forger's lap, placing a hand on his slightly stubbled cheek as he gave him a light peck on the lips, smiling at the feeling of Eames' succulent lips against his own.

Eames stuck a hand between Arthur's knees, parting the point man's legs so that he could run his hand up his inner thigh, doing so in such a slow manner that drove Arthur mad with lust. He let his fingers rest right beside Arthur's covered cock for a moment just to feed Arthur's growing need for his touch, then running his hand over the bulge, watching Arthur's expression convey a sense of mellowness and satisfaction. "Want me to get rid of these for you?" he asked, crooked teeth showing through his lustful yet charming smile as he teasingly tugged on the waistband of Arthur's briefs with his pointer finger.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Eames' neck, nodding slightly to show his agreement. "Oh yes."

It was quiet and still; not a sound to be heard other than the sound of their slight movements as Eames tugged at the point man's underwear, pulling them down as Arthur adjusted himself to make things easier, slightly lifting himself off of Eames' lap, sitting back down so that Eames could tug them past his feet and carelessly toss them to the floor.

Arthur smirked and put a hand on Eames' chest, Eames raising an eyebrow in interest before Arthur pushed him back onto the bed. Eames pushed himself up more to make himself more comfortable as Arthur crawled over him. The way his back arched when he was on all fours drove Eames mad; his voluptuous body so toned, so small, that his back curved inward, his ass and hips naturally cocked toward the ceiling. He was so delicate as compared to Eames and the costume barely covering his small frame made the forger want to caress every bit of bare skin that he could. Eames' hands returned to Arthur's hips, sliding under his dress as he caressed him.

Arthur smiled salaciously at the forger beneath him whose brows were still raised with interest. "Well me-ow~" Eames purred before Arthur leaned in, passionately kissing every inch of the forger's neck, getting lost in his scent as he deeply inhaled. The smell of cologne mixed with his neutral smell made Arthur shiver at its sweet familiarity. Gentle but ever so manly – a representation of Eames himself.

Earning a few soft airy moans from the forger, Arthur began to kiss his lips, now lying on top of him. He lightly grinded against Eames' body as the heated forger's tongue forced entry into his mouth, passionately pressing against his. His growing erection rubbed against Eames', both of them moaning at the friction.

The feeling of Eames' wet lips against his own made him open wider, allowing Eames full entry into his mouth. Their lips smacked against one another's as they pulled apart to breathe, taking short gasps of air before their tongues intertwined again.

Eames stirred uncomfortably, moaning against Arthur's lips as the point man continued to lightly grind against his body. "Mmm… Arthur…" He moaned against him, guiding Arthur as he rolled over him, now laying on top of him.

They pulled away for a moment, Arthur taking notice of Eames' pants still being intact with his body, understanding the position change. He reached down, hurriedly unbuttoning and unzipping them which resulted in a sigh against his warm skin from the relieved forger.

Straightening up, Eames pulled away; a libidinous look in his eyes that made Arthur crave his body pressed against his own to such a high intensity that a soft whine escaped his lips as Eames' body got further from his while he quickly reached for the drawer of their nightstand, grabbing the lubricant that lay in the front of it.

Arthur grew increasingly impatient, spreading his legs uncomfortably as he awaited Eames' sensual touch. He watched Eames put the lube on his fingers and return to his position before him. "You ready, pet?" He asked, his enticing smirk making Arthur writhe with impatience.

"For fuck's sake, yes," he whined before Eames lifted his legs.

Eames paused, smirking at the point man. He waved his lube-coated finger at him, his head tilting ever slightly. "Nah-ah-ah. You've got to be a nice kitty, Arthur. Bad kitties don't get pet, do they?" He ran the back of his hand down Arthur's thigh down to his ass, thoughtful of the lube on his index and middle fingers, which made Arthur squirm. "Eames…" he pleaded breathily in one soft exhale.

Eames accepted his plea. He slipped one finger into the tight hole, twisting it as he carefully watched Arthur's expression before inserting another. Arthur's eyes shut tightly as the forger fingered him, but he was soon soothed by the feeling after a few moments, Eames scissoring and stretching his entrance in preparation.

The forger couldn't help but admire Arthur's body as he looked down at him; the costume tightly clinging to it, the bottom of the dress crumpled far above his hips, exposing his hard cock. And to top it all off, those black _cat ears_. He licked his still-smirking lips and thrust inside of the smaller man, Arthur moaning at the intruding feeling as he lifted his legs higher.

Everything around them seemed to melt away as Eames picked up his pace, watching Arthur's back arch with pleasure, his mouth gaped as he panted. He let out a variety of loud moans that filled the apartment along with Eames' softer ones as Eames finally took hold of his cock which he pumped at the same rhythm that he repeatedly entered his body. His free hand gripped the back of the point man's knee for support, gazing down at the smaller man who was begging for more, small fractions of sentences messily spewing from his lips between pants and long moans.

"Mm… dammit, Eames. Harder… there… _please_..." His gasped and his hands clenched the blankets beneath him that dampened with his sweat, his mind overwhelmed with pleasure as his muscles contracted around Eames' cock, unable to think rationally or clearly, which was why Eames was always so smug about fucking him.

The forger hunched forward as he began to thrust harder, pulling Arthur closer to him with Arthur going wild beneath him, the cat ears moving back further, inch by inch, with every thrust. He tried to silence his own moans as he tuned in to Arthur's, laughing slightly. "Ahh… purr for me, kitten," he said, containing himself rather well.

Arthur's back arched further as his flexible body reached its limit, his head flying back in ecstasy as Eames' cock slammed against his prostate, sending him into an uncontrollable tantrum, screaming the forger's name as he instinctively tried to grind against the bed. "Eames…!"

Exactly what he wanted to hear; exactly what he wanted to see. Smile still residing on his face, Eames watched Arthur writhe with pleasure below him, eyes clenched shut as he tried to express himself through words only to fail, stuttering mere sounds as he climaxed that were so beautiful to the forger. "I… I'm…!"

Eames removed his hand and clutched onto Arthur's other leg as Arthur came onto his stomach and the scrunched up costume, face red and knuckles turning white as he gripped the comforter beneath him. Eames shouted the point man's name, as if in reply to his lover's moans, and came inside of him. His head flew back with pleasure, roughly gripping onto the back of Arthur's knees which made Arthur's eyes twinge with pain.

One long exhale escaped the forger's lips as he pulled out, then lying beside the point man as they both caught their breath, resting beside each other. He turned onto his side, propping his head up with the side of his arm as he fondly looked at the disheveled mess that Arthur had been reduced to. He gently placed a hand on the point man's warm cheek, Arthur smiling at his loving touch. He leaned in and pecked the point man's forehead. "See? Halloween can be a fun holiday."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur let out a short mocking laugh. "I suppose so, Mr. Eames." He sat up, the cheap fabric of the women's costume clinging to his hot clammy body. "Can I take this off now?" He smiled warmly, despite the discomfort the costume was causing.

Eames sat up, nodding his head. "I don't see why not," he said smoothly, eyeing Arthur up and down as he got off of the bed to take the costume off.

He walked over to Eames' side of the bed and slid each strap off slowly, then gently tugging on the costume before letting it fall to his feet, kicking it away with one fluid motion of one pointed foot. He bent forward toward Eames, only inches away from his face resting on his opposite arm. "Would you like to do this part?" He lifted his chin, twisting the fake collar around until the velcro was in the front of his neck.

Sitting up, his back now against the backboard, Eames tugged at the velcoed costume collar, removing it from Arthur's neck and placing it on the nightstand. Arthur then took off the cat ears and placed them beside the collar.

The forger narrowed his eyes as Arthur turned around toward their dresser, playfully smacking his bare ass which made him look back with a small smirk placed upon his moist thin lips.

He pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a tee shirt, not facing Eames as he slipped into them, knowing that Eames was enjoying the view regardless of him facing him or not. When he finished dressing he turned, Eames now sitting up on the edge of the bed with hands clasped together, resting on his thighs, with an undeniable happiness written all over his stubbled face.

"You really did like the costume, didn't you?" Arthur said, taking a step closer to the pleased forger.

Eames nodded, his hands now apart; his palms facing the ceiling as he moved them animatedly in emphasis. "Of course!" He looked down at the crumpled black dress on their bedroom floor which made Arthur look at it as well. "I think we should keep it for future purposes," he said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at the point man.

"I suppose we can," Arthur replied with a sigh, picking up the dress and placing it on the bottom of the bed. "So what now?"

Eames' eyes narrowed, his face scrunching up as a child's would while deep in thought, letting out a small 'hmm' as he tried to think of something. His face lit up when an idea came to mind. "A good ol' Halloween horror flick?" He looked over at the clock on the wall across the room, smiling widely. "House on Haunted Hill should be coming on soon~" he said in a sing-song voice, his crooked smile hard for Arthur to resist.

Arthur unintentionally laughed, nodding once in agreement. Oh, Eames and this damn holiday. "Sure. Get cleaned up and I'll pour some wine."

With that, he left the room and headed for the kitchen. He pulled two wine glasses from the cabinet, smiling wryly to himself. Halloween – such a pointless holiday, though he supposed it didn't always have to be so terrible when Eames was around for him to enjoy his time with, even if that means wearing a cheap women's costume. After all, it _does_ only come around once a year.


End file.
